you are my lucky item!
by miniReeto
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidup, Midorima ingin melempar sendal pada layar televisi yang memampang siaran Oha-asa. [a short fic] Happy reading, minna! xD


_**you are my lucky item!**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[a Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari fanfiction]_

 _[A/N]: Happy milad buat tsundere megane kesayangan kita semua~ Fic ini hadiah ulangtahunku untukmu wkwkw, semoga readers juga suka ya~ :D_

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Midorima Shintarou sudah dibuat tidak habis pikir. Merenungi layar televisi ruang tengah yang dibiarkan meraung-raung tanpa seraup atensi dari pemilik rumah.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, pemuda berkacamata itu sebenarnya tengah terbengong. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar pada tayangan televisi bertajuk benda keberuntungan hari ini yang ditayangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia memang penganut garis keras ramalan bintang, namun untuk pertama kalinya terjadi pergolakan batin yang begitu dahsyat di dalam diri Midorima sampai-sampai ia ingin tertawa miris–hari ini mau percaya Oha-asa atau tidak? Kalau percaya, harus dimana ia mencari celana dalam berwarna pink yang tadi disebutkan peramal idolanya itu?

–Mengingat Midorima sendiri tidak punya celana dalam berwarna pink. Pun tidak mungkin tersedia di etalase pakaian dalam pria yang merupakan langganannya setiap bulan. Lagipula kalaupun ada, ogah _banget_ belinya.

Midorima tanpa sadar menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, frustasi berat. Oha-asa hari ini nampaknya kurang asupan, minta ditampol majalah _gravure_ -nya Aomine.

" _Onii-chan_ , aku berangkat sekolah duluan! Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau _onii-chan_ mau berangkat!"

Suara nyaring nan _kawaii_ itu menyapa gendang telinga Midorima dengan lembut, membuat sang pemuda refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Kedua matanya membelalak–ide cemerlang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ya, _itterasshai_." Midorima hanya bergumam penuh wibawa seperti biasa tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya bergeming.

Suara pintu depan ditutup terdengar kemudian. Mengundang senyum grogi di wajah si sulung dari keluarga Midorima.

Segera setelahnya, ia beranjak. Melangkah mengendap-endap (meskipun di rumah tidak ada siapapun), lambat-lambat menuju kamar di lantai dua di depan tangga–kamar milik Midorima Momo, sang adik kesayangan yang tahun ini sedang menimba ilmu di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar adiknya, Midorima berhenti. Meneguk ludah berkali-kali hingga yang kesekian hampir tersedak, gugup dengan keringat dingin yang tak henti-henti meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

Oke. Midorima Shintarou masih cukup waras untuk menyadari sepenuhnya resiko yang akan ditanggung terhadap apa yang kini tengah ia pertimbangkan. Ia yakin, semua perempuan mempunyai minimal selembar celana dalam berwarna merah muda–atau setidaknya itu yang dulu pernah dikatakan Aomine padanya dengan raut wajah berseri-seri mesum. Mungkin tak terkecuali dengan si bungsu, adiknya.

Ambil. Tidak. Ambil. Tidak. Ambil. Tidak.

Pemuda hijau menggelengkan kepala keras-keras seiring dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat di kenop pintu. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh melakukan ini terhadap adiknya sendiri–dan sebenarnya juga terhadap perempuan-perempuan lain. Kalau ketahuan, harga diri sebagai seorang kakak dan anak kebanggaan keluarga bisa jatuh bebas. Ia ogah disamakan derajatnya dengan seorang dekil penggila Horikita Mai di akademi Touou.

Ah, tapi tanpa benda keberuntungan, Midorima Shintarou tidak bisa menjalani hidup normal. Rasanya ada yang tidak lengkap, mengganjal hati kecil pemuda itu–tidak percaya diri. Kecintaannya pada ramalan Oha-asa sudah sedalam palung Mariana. Selama benda keberuntungan masih dapat diraih 'akal sehat', Midorima dengan senang hati akan mempertaruhkan segala yang ia punya.

Sebulir keringat dingin jatuh ke lantai. Midorima menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

Mana yang lebih penting–harga diri atau benda keberuntungan?

Detik selanjutnya, Midorima membuang napas pelan-pelan. Mengukuhkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu, lantas mendorongnya perlahan.

Ah, rupanya segala pergolakan telah mencapai konklusi–benda keberuntungan sudah ada di depan mata, dan asal berhati-hati dalam bertindak, tidak akan ada bukti yang memberatkan posisi Midorima Shintarou sebagai terdakwa.

Sepasang manik sewarna batu _emerald_ bergulir tajam menulusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang terbentang setelahnya. Sang pemuda lantas buru-buru menyambangi sebuah nakas yang teronggok di dekat jendela, menarik laci paling atas–mendecak senang ketika menemukan setumpuk lembaran kain segitiga berbagai warna. Iris hijaunya berkilat-kilat ganas seiring dengan kedua tangan yang mulai mengaduk-aduk isi laci demi menemukan salah satunya yang berwarna merah muda.

 _Dimana kau, segitiga warna pink sialan? Jangan persulit hidupku hari ini,_ Midorima masih tekun meneliti lembar per lembar sambil bergumam tidak jelas bak orang gila. Setiap menemukan celana dalam adiknya yang bergambar kodok atau beruang, entah kenapa napasnya selalu tercekat di tenggorokan, otaknya berasa mendidih. Ia mungkin kini tengah berpikir, inikah yang selama ini dirasakan orang bodoh dari Touou itu tiap kali mengendusi majalah-majalah tak senonohnya? Semacam... insting alami seorang laki-laki yang baru pertama kalinya dirasakan Midorima setelah hidup selama enam belas tahun?

Tanpa sadar Midorima menampar pipinya sendiri. _Sadarlah, Midorima Shintarou, sekarang bukan saatnya menjadi orang mesum._

Menit-menit setelahnya, Midorima masih sibuk membongkar isi laci dengan penuh pengharapan. Namun, kini jemarinya sudah terantuk dasar laci. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.

Nihil. Tidak ada selembar pun celana dalam berwarna pink disana. Perkataan Aomine terbukti salah. Ia tidak mampu memperoleh benda keberuntungan dari aset adiknya itu. Dimana lagi dia harus mencari? Duh, matilah kau hari ini, Midorima Shintarou.

.

.

.

Takao Kazunari memandangi teman hijaunya heran dari atas dudukan sepeda. "Kenapa kau, Shin- _chan_? Pagi-pagi begini wajahmu sudah jelek."

Yang ditanya masih tertunduk lesu–sebenarnya ingin sekali mendamprat Takao seperti biasanya, tetapi kini _mood_ -nya sedang berantakan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kemudian berjalan menuju gerobak sepeda si belah tengah dan duduk dengan murung. "Cepat jalan sebelum kita terlambat sekolah."

Takao mendengus sebal sebelum berbalik untuk mengayuh kembali sepedanya. "Shin- _chan_ tidak peka. Padahal aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, _Bakao_. Fokus saja ke depan," cibir Midorima dari gerobak singgasananya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk membalas segala canda-tawa temannya itu–dan tampaknya Takao cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menggoda sang _ace_ lebih dari ini.

Perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah benar-benar diisi dengan hening. Baik Midorima maupun Takao, sepasang 'teman dekat' itu tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Midorima sibuk dengan buku biologinya sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, mengutuk nasibnya hari ini. Takao tertatih mengayuh sepedanya di jalan tanjakan dalam diam, berusaha pengertian terhadap sikap Midorima hari ini yang tak ubahnya perempuan sedang PMS. Menyebalkan memang, karena diam bukanlah kegiatan yang ia sukai. Mulutnya sampai gatal ingin membalas, tapi ia masih memaksakan diri untuk diam.

Hingga ketika sudah setengah jalan menuju Shuutoku, Takao sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. "Shin- _chan_ , kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan membuatku bingung!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Midorima yang tengah berkedut kesal mengalihkan atensinya ke depan–ke punggung Takao yang tampak masih susah payah mengayuh sepedanya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa–"

–Dan kemudian, suatu keajaiban terjadi tepat di depan mata Midorima yang membelalak kaget seketika.

Sesuatu yang ia cari-cari setengah mati mendadak muncul tepat di hadapannya kini: celana dalam berwarna merah muda yang menyembul malu-malu dari balik bagian pinggang celana _gakuran_ Takao Kazunari. Warna yang benar-benar cerah hingga membuat kacamata Midorima retak saking syoknya. Ada ya, laki-laki yang mau memakai _itu_?

"T-T-T-Takao," Midorima terbata mengeja nama _partner_ kesayangannya itu. Pikirannya menggelap. Persetan dengan apapun. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendapatkan celana dalam Takao _._

" _Nanda_?" Takao masih fokus ke depan tanpa tahu kecamuk di dalam diri Midorima tersebab apa yang ia pakai pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

"Hah...?" Takao sontak menghentikan kayuhannya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau dengar aku barusan. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Selama ini kau 'kan selalu menolakku!" Takao sontak histeris. Antara senang dan bingung–tapi mungkin senang lebih mendominasi. Manik _obsidian_ -nya mulai berkaca-kaca bahagia. Padahal sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Midorima masih _bete_ padanya. Ah, ia tidak mau ambil pusing!

Midorima hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Pokoknya jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku hari ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Takao."

Takao jelas memekik bahagia sampai-sampai semua makhluk di sekitar mereka melirik ganjil ke arah mereka berdua. Sang pemuda berhelai legam itu melompat ke atas gerobak, merangkul teman hijaunya dengan sangat erat, mengucapkan terima kasih setulus hati yang paling dalam. Sementara yang dirangkul hanya bisa memasang seringai picik–menyusun strategi dengan sangat rinci agar celana dalam Takao Kazunari selalu berada dalam genggamannya hari ini. Yang penting benda keberuntungan sudah berada di tangan.

Ya, itu benar. Midorima tidak bisa hidup tanpa celana dalam Takao hari ini.

Ah, seandainya Takao tahu hal itu.

* * *

 _ **Fin!**_


End file.
